Dreams of Stone
thumb|250px|''TMNT'' Vol.1 #27Dreams of Stone ("Träume von Stein") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' November 1989 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.1 #27 *'Story und Zeichnungen:' Michael Dooney *'Text': Mary Kelleher Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Sons of the Silent Age" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Men of Shadow" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Duell in der TraumweltTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo *Radical und Complete Carnage *Großvater Shadowheart *Splinter *April O'Neil und Casey Jones (erwähnt) *diverse Geister der indianischen Mythologie **Wakinyan Tanka **Kojote der Trickster Inhalt thumb|240px|left|Die Frage nach dem Geist im HerzenEines Nachts auf der Jones-Farm in Massachussetts. Donatello wälzt sich auf seinem Bett hin und her, gefangen in einem unruhigen Traum, in dem zuerst eine Stimme zu ihm spricht und der Sprecher fragt, wie er seine Enkelin einfach so alleine kämpfen lassen kann. Dann plötzlich kann Donatello wieder die Augen öffnen, und er findet sich als Riese in einer Traumlandschaft wieder, an der Seite eines alten Indianers. Dieser fragt ihn, ob er ein Wesen der Natur ist, das die Stimme der Geister vernehmen kann, oder ein Geschöpf der Zivilisation, so hart und künstlich wie die Städte der Menschen aus Stein und Stahl. thumb|240px|Zeit, aufzuwachenDer Sinn dieser Frage stellt sich dem Turtle mit einem Mal vor Augen, als auf einmal zwei ihm bekannte, auf Riesengröße gewachsene Kombatanten vor ihm auftauchen,verstrickt in einen erbitterten Zweikampf: Radical (die der Indianer als seine Enkelin zu erkennen gibt) und deren Erzfeind Complete Carnage!"Complete Carnage and Radical" Spontan eilt Donatello Radical zu Hilfe, wobei der Indianer ihn unterstützt, indem er ihn etwas größer werden lässt. Sein Auftauchen unterbricht das Duell zwischen den beiden Erzfeinden; doch als Donatello sich auf Complete Carnage stürzen will, segelt er aus der Traumwelt direkt in das Schlafzimmer zu seinen Brüdern zurück, die selbst wach geworden sind - und zu seiner nicht geringen Verwunderung anscheinend den selben Traum mit ihm geteilt haben! Anderswo erscheinen auch Carnage und Radical in der wirklichen Welt, vollkommen benommen von dem ruckartigen Wechsel von der Traumwelt zurück auf die Erde. Kaum dass Carnage den Duft der Natur riecht, verschmilzt er mit der Teeroberfläche der nächsten Autobahn und entflieht, worin Radical ihn nicht aufhalten kann. thumb|180px|left|Die Suche nach dem Neon-BüffelIndessen berichten die Turtles ihrem Meister Splinter von ihrem Traum. Splinter erklärt ihnen, dass ein Traum - besonders da seine Söhne ihn miteinander geteilt haben - eine extrem wichtige Bedeutung haben muss; dann teilt er ihnen mit, dass er auch einen Traum hatte: Einen Traum von Frieden und Zerstörung... und einem großen Neon-Schild in der Gestalt eines Büffels! Geleitet von seinen Beschreibungen aus seiner Traumvision machen die Turtles sich am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg, und nach einigen Stunden finden sie nahe der Stadt Hadley, in der Nähe eines büffelförmigen Felsens ("Buffalo Rock"), das gesuchte Neonschild (einst das Werbeschild eines indianischen Souvenirladens) und gleich daneben ihre Freundin Radical. thumb|240px|Ein radikal neues IchRadical begrüßt die Turtles erfreut, doch zu ihrer Überraschung ist aus der übermütigen Superheldin, der sie zuerst begegnet sind, eine ernsthafte junge Indianerfrau geworden. Radical erinnert sich daraufhin an Donatellos Präsenz in ihrem Traumkampf mit Carnage; als dieser ihr erklärt, dass ihr Großvater ihn zu ihr geschickt hat, erklärt sie, dass ihr Großvater, ein mächtiger Schamane ihres Volkes, schon vor zehn Jahren gestorben ist, sein Geist anscheinend aber noch stark genug ist, um mit ihr über ihre Träume in Verbindung treten zu können. Die Frage ist nur, was er mit den Turtles als Helfer für seine Enkelin eigentlich bezwecken will; und da sie spürt, dass dieser Ort, an dem einst ihr Großvater gewohnt hat, voll von spiritueller Energie ist, beginnt sie eine Zeremonie vorzubereiten, mit welcher sie die gesuchten Antworten zu finden hofft... thumb|180px|left|Carnage am EndeAls der Abend anbricht, taucht Complete Carnage aus der Asphaltdecke einer Straße in einer kleinen Stadt auf. Er beschließt, hier vor der ihm verhassten Erzfeindin und der indianischen Traummagie, der sie so unerwartet mächtig geworden ist, auszuruhen. Abgeschlagen und erschöpft sucht er sich eine Nische in der Kanalisation und verfällt, ohne es zu wollen, in tiefen Schlaf... thumb|180px|Der Rat des Wakinyan TankaZur gleichen Zeit hat Radical ihre Vorbereitungen beendet und beginnt nun eine mystische Zeremonie, in der sie die Geister der Natur um Hilfe gegen ein Monster anfleht, welcher die künstlichen Veränderungen, die die Weißen ins Land gebracht haben, zu seinem Nutzen machen kann. Und vor den ungläubigen Blicken der Turtles antwortet tatsächlich ein solcher Geist, ein Wakinyan Tanka, Radicals Ruf; doch dessen Antwort lautet lediglich: "Dein Großvater hat diesen Platz für dich vorbereitet, falls du ihn brauchen solltest. Auch die vier Kreaturen hat er dir zur Verfügung gestellt... nicht mehr! Vergiss nicht: Egal wie groß die Stärken deines Feindes sind... gedenke deiner eigenen!!" thumb|240px|left|Die Geschichte von Carnage und RadicalMit dem Ende dieser Botschaft entfernt sich der Donnervogel, doch obwohl seine Worte keine direkte Antwort gegeben haben, weiß Radical nun, was sie machen muss: Sie muss Carnage durch die Traumwelt an diesen Ort ziehen und dessen mystische Aura benutzen, damit sie ihn endgültig unschädlich machen kann. Bevor sie sich aber in die Traumwelt aufmachen kann, halten die Turtles sie noch zurück und fragen sie, was es auf einmal mit ihren spirituellen Kräften auf sich hat. Radical erzählt den Turtles, dass sie sich früher durchaus für eine Superheldin gehalten hat, doch ihre Ansichten haben sich seit ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Carnage verändert. Sie scheint irgendeine zwanghafte Verbindung mit Carnage zu besitzen, die sie dazu zwingt, sich bei jeder Begegnung bis auf den Tod zu bekämpfen. thumb|240px|Der Fluch von Licht und DunkelDie entscheidende Wende kam schließlich bei ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen im Central Park, als sie sich und Carnage mit ihrer "Partikelstrahl-Kraft" vor den Augen der Turtles augenscheinlich desintegriert hatte. Anstatt zu sterben, waren die beiden zum ersten Mal - für die Dauer eines Augenblicks - in die Traumwelt versetzt worden, bevor sich Radical alleine und benommen in einem anderen Teil des Central Parks wiedergefunden hatte. Ein paar Tage später erhielt Radical die ersten Träume aus der Geisterwelt ihrer Vorfahren, und allmählich wurde ihr klar, dass die Verbindung zwischen ihr und Carnage auf ihrer beide Kindheit zurückgeht. Damals war Carnage ein weißer Junge, der ihrem Großvater gelegentlich im Souvenirgeschäft ausgeholfen hatte. Eines Tages hatten sich Biber am nahen Fluss heimisch gemacht, von denen ihr Großvater sagte, dass es keine bloßen Tiere, sondern Wesen aus der Geisterwelt seien. Der Junge jedoch hatte gar keinen Respekt vor dem Mythos der Indianer und wollte frech einen Stein nach einem der Biber werfen, was Radical gerade noch verhindern konnte. Für diese versuchte Untat wurde der Junge dazu verflucht, zu Complete Carnage zu werden, und Radical sollte sein Gegenpol sein, als repräsentative Gewalten des Konflikts zwischen der Kraft der Natur und der künstlich geschaffenen Welt der menschlichen Zivilisation. Seitdem sie ihr Erbe entdeckt hatte, hatte Radical versucht, den Schaden an der Umwelt in Grenzen zu halten, indem sie sich und Carnage jedes Mal in die Traumwelt versetzte. Doch mit jeder Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihnen ist Carnage immer stärker geworden, so dass er eines Tages vielleicht aus eigener Kraft die Traumwelt bereisen und sie wieder verlassen kann. thumb|240px|left|Die Konfrontation in der TraumweltNun bereitet sich Radical auf die erste Phase des Unternehmens vor und begibt sich in die Traumwelt, und dort angekommen hält sie das Portal zur realen Welt offen, mit einem Abbild des Neon-Büffels als Markierung. An ihrem Ankunftspunkt wird sie auch vom Koyoten dem Trickster erwartet, der sie auf seinem Rücken zu der Stelle bringt, wo sich Carnage in der Traumwelt materialisert hat; und nachdem er sie abgesetzt hat, teilt er ihr noch mit, dass sie ihn jederzeit zu Hilfe rufen kann, bevor er sich wieder entfernt. Danach weckt Radical den schlafenden Carnage auf, und als dieser seiner Erzfeindin ansichtig wird, verfolgt er sie spontan, als Radical vor ihm davonfliegt. Radical erreicht schließlich das Traumbild des Büffelschilds und fliegt durch es zurück in die wirkliche Welt; Carnage folgt ihr ohne Zögern - und tappt damit den Turtles direkt vor die Waffen! thumb|180px|Radicals StichwortWährend Radical mystische Piktogramme in den Boden zu zeichnen beginnt, greifen die Turtles Carnage an; doch dieser ist weit stärker als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung und schmettert sie in kürzester Zeit nacheinander zu Boden. Dann greift er Radical an und unterbricht dabei ihre Vorbereitungen für das entscheidende Ritual. Während sie sich Carnage zum Zweikampf stellen muss, bittet sie Donatello, der etwas über die Mythologie der Indianer gelesen hat, die Beschwörung zu vollenden; doch Donatello hat keinerlei Ahnung, wie er das bewerkstelligen soll. Schließlich kann Carnage Radical zu packen kriegen und schickt sich an, mit ihr in den Asphalt der nahegelegenen Straße abzutauchen. Bevor dies jedoch geschehen kann, kann Radical Donatello noch zurufen: "Donatello, denk daran - Koyote!" Und erst bei diesem Stichwort kommt Donatello die Idee, welches Symbol er hinzufügen soll, und er kratzt schnell das Bild des Koyoten in den Boden. thumb|left|240px|Die Macht des TrickstersDennoch scheint dies vergeblich gewesen zu sein, denn kaum ist das Symbol aufgezeichnet, versinkt Carnage mit Radical in seiner Gewalt in der Straße. Doch dann beginnt die Oberfläche des Asphalts sich zu verändern... und verwandelt sich in Wasser! Alsbald taucht Radical wieder aus der verwandelten Straße auf, gefolgt von Carnage, der nun selbst in einer Faust aus Wasser festsitzt. Da er versucht hatte, die Substanz des Asphalts zu absorbieren, dieser aber durch Koyotes Magie in Wasser (ein ihm feindliches Element) verwandelt wurde, wendet sich nun Carnages eigene Kraft gegen ihn, und er löst sich in Wasser auf. Gleich darauf versickert das Wasser und lässt an der Stelle, an der die Straße verlaufen war, nur noch einen Graben zurück. thumb|180px|Donatellos ErleuchtungAm Ende sitzt Donatello noch einmal auf dem Büffelfelsen und denkt über sein neuestes Abenteuer nach, als plötzlich die Stimme von Großvater Shadowheart wieder in seinem Kopf spricht und ihn fragt, was er nun hört. In dem Moment, als Radical über ihn hinwegfliegt und sich von ihm verabschiedet, findet er seine Antwort auf die Frage: :"Ich höre den Geist im Wind!" Trivia *Wie Michael Dooney im Vorwort des Originalheftes erklärt, hatte er sich als Fan von Radical und Complete Carnage entschlossen, den beiden Figuren in dieser Geschichte eine komplett neue Hintergrundgeschichte zu verpassen. Dazu gehört die Idee, die Identität der beiden als Superheldin und Superschurke in ein Konzept als personifizierte Naturgewalten umzuwandeln, in Verbindung mit Elementen aus der indianischen Mythologie.Vergleiche "Complete Carnage an' Radical" und ''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.1 #6 Bilder-Galerie Mir v1 27 01.jpg|Einleitungsstatement von Michael Dooney Mir v1 27 07.jpg Mir v1 27 10.jpg Mir v1 27 15.jpg Mir v1 27 16.jpg Mir v1 27 17.jpg Mir v1 27 19.jpg Mir v1 27 27.jpg Mir v1 27 29.jpg Mir v1 27 30.jpg Mir v1 27 32.jpg Mir v1 27 36.jpg Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Collected '' (1991) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Michael Dooney